Assassination
by Roxie110
Summary: She was on the run till she met him the only one who would believe. Please read I am new and would love feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

So here I stand next to the man I married. Next to the one man people fear accept me why you may ask? Because he is the one person I could trust when no one would believe me. When no one would help me.

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella Pov**

So you wish to know who I am well I am Isabella.

I am 19 years old living in Houston Texas and moving to New York.

At this moment I am packing my bags and leaving the home I grew up in.

I studied English and now I am moving so I can get work.

So as I close the last bag and look around my room I remember all the things that stood out in my life.

I say goodbye to my mother who's been the closest person in my life.

We have been together for so long when she lets go I see her tears but I tell her not to worry I'll be back and I'll keep in contact with her.

I tell her I love her and will see her soon.

I climb into the car and head off to the airport to catch a flight and travel over.

This flight will take a while but at least worth it.

As I get off the flight I breathe in the new air as I walk to get my bags.

I think how my life will be here will it be good for me or would I run back I don't want to run back at all.

I would love it be here I see my bags and pick them up I start walking to the exit where I know Seth is waiting.

As I exit the building I see Seth who is my best friend I walk up to him as he waves at me.

"Hi Bells thought the day would never come" he says as he hugs me.

"Hey Seth me to so how have you been" I ask as we put the bags in the back.

"I been good nothing to brag about and you"

"I am doing great I am just glad I moved" I respond

We climb into the car and go to the building I am staying in.

Grey house was the name lol I don't know why they named it that it isn't even grey.

Seth told me that it was a good place to start we walked into the building it looked like royalty lived there.

The main entrance looked so clean.

At the front desk was a lady with blond hair, she looked like a magazine model who has a stick up her back.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a formal tone

"I need the keys for Room 101" I answered

"Sure here is your key and password for the elevator just sign for them please"

Ok so maybe she was nice and not so stuck up as I thought.

Maybe we could get along, just maybe.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button once I got in I put the password in for my room.

When I got to my floor all I saw was marble flooring.

I stepped out the elevator and on to marble I could see myself.

I got to my room now afraid of what's waiting as I stood there a man came up from behind us I almost had a heart attack when I heard his voice.

"May I help you with the door" he asked smiling at me

He looked like a bear with muscles and big chest.

"Yes, please I am a bit new around here"

He helped me with the door and my bags.

"Where should I put these" he asked

"Just down where you are" I answered

"No, problem my name is Emmett just so you know"

"I am Isabella but people call me Bella" I answered

"Nice to meet you Bella hope to see you around"

After Emmett left I unpacked my bags and put everything away than took a shower wanting to smell at least clean.I walked around this place was amazing, I loved it. I stood by the window looking out at all the buildings and people walking around.

I wondered if life really would be good here or would be like my past the one I ran from many years ago.

I went down to get the paper when I hit into something or someone I landed on the floor.

I was always not paying attention looking up I saw green eyes and a guy in a suit I just looked at him I could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear anything.

"Are you okay? do you need me to get someone for you" I finally heard

"No, I am fine I am just clumsy" I answer

"I see so" he offered me his hand

He did not look like Emmett at all this must be someone else I wonder what he thinks of me after bumping into him.

Does he think I am weird after I stand up I dust myself off.

I am Isabella but everyone calls me Bella I say and stick out my hand to see if he would actually want a hand shake.

I was blushing like I had sun burn on my face.

"I am Edward"

He answered I haven't seen you around though do I know you or did you just arrive.

I just arrived I live in room number 101 I just came from Texas so New York is all new to me I just hope the people are nice here.

* * *

Please tell me what you think if its good and should carry on


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Edwards POV

So I was leaving my building about to go on to a job when this little brunette just walks into me when she hit the ground I was worried.

I called to her but she wouldn't answer she just stared at me I called to again.

I was grateful that she answered she then introduced herself and I introduced myself.

If I didn't leave her now I would be late and I never like being late.

It's nice to meet you Bella I must go I need to finish up work but I'll see you around I hope.

"No problem Edward see you around" she walked away to the elevator

I was heading out the entrance and walked to my car I opened the door and got in.

I knew where my target would be right now I just had to get them alone.

As I watched the people walk around and him walking alone I followed quietly and so that no one thought I was stalking him.

I hoped that they wouldn't notice me which they didn't like normal.

I pulled my gun out and shot him I cleaned up and walked away.

As I got back into the car I wondered about Bella who I just meet.

Was she dating or married or even single was there any chance that she would have kids or not.

I even wondered would she even want to know the building she is in has assassins of many kids.

I called the only person I know to give me the information I needed.

The phone rang

"Hello Edward how can I help you"

"Garrett I need a background check on a lady I only know her name"

"No, problem I can see what I can look up just give me her name"

"Her name is Isabella but goes by Bella" I answered

"Does she have any meaning to you" he asked

"Not at the moment"

"Okay will send you what I find"

I finally got back to the Grey house and walk into the place I got into the lift and then pressed in my password.

When I got inside my room I went to take a shower when I got out I put a pair of boxers on and a T shirt.

I sat at my desk emailing my client telling him that the job was done and dusted.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich and started eating it when my email informed me that there was a new email.

I didn't think who had emailed me and when I got to the desk I realised that it was Garrett I sat down and read her file.

I sat there she reading not seeing anything that was wrong or anything that caught my attention till I was half was and saw her track record.

I wondered what she did that was this bad she didn't look evil or like a killer until I saw that she had killed a person I wonder what the person had done to her.

Was it that bad to kill?

Who was I to ask I did it for a living that is why I have this building so that those who need to hide can do so.

It didn't say who she killed only that she did I worried about this factor and wondered if I should go to her.

I looked at the time and it was still early I slipped on a jean and went to room 101.

When I got to the door I could hear music coming from it.

I knocked on the door and waited the music stopped and then I heard someone by the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Edward"

"Okay"

I saw her just as she opened the door and looked into those brown eyes of hers.

They were as brown as dark chocolate her hair was so long.

I wanted to do was run my fingers through it.

"How can I help Edward?"

"I just came to ask a few questions can I come in."

I waited as she made the choice to let me in I don't know why it bothered me that she killed but it did I knew so many people.

I just wondered why such a pretty women like her would kill.

"Sure sorry was just finished unpacking. So how can I help you?"

I know you might get mad and want to be upset but you should know that I am the owner to this building.

I created it for people to hide and I sometimes do checks.

Just wanted to know why your background check said that you have killed?

She stared at me like I just caught her and was going to call the cops.

I couldn't even get a word out before she had me in a choke hold.

I looked at her and saw that she was scared that she wasn't doing this just so that she didn't get caught.

"What do you know?"

"I only know that you killed"

"Why did you look me up?"

"Because I was interested and I am assassin I don't just let all kinds of people into the building"

She let go and then stated apologising

"You don't have to be sorry" I told her

Do you want to tell me what happened because from the looks of it you look scared and I don't like that I feel protective about you.

"I don't know if I can tell you I don't trust many people with what happened"

"Okay well did you kill for good or bad?"

"Good depending how people see it"

I wondered what made her killed she definitely didn't look like a killer but none of us look like killers yet we are.

I wondered why this women was even important to me, I mean it's not like I am the girlfriend type I been single since college.

Did I want her in my life is this what they all meant that one day I'll meet a lady who can handle what I do.

None of the lady I meet would even love a murderer but maybe this is different.

I would make her trust again and have faith in people maybe.

I should let her meet some of the people that wouldn't judge her in the building.

"Bella would you like meeting some of the people in this building? None of them would judge you for what you did"

"Are you sure because some of these people don't look like they killers but neither do I" she answered

"I know what you mean but I hope these people could change your mind"

"Okay I would like to meet some people but if I feel threatened I won't stop to defend myself I came here to start over not bring up the past" She answered

"I understand all of us have something to hide we don't like talking about pasts and what happened then so don't stress of" I say as I stroke her cheek

She felt so soft under my fingers is this what love looked like the way her I eyes meet mine the why she smiles or even bites her lip.

Why do I even look at these things it never one bothered me and now here I stand looking at a women.

I thinking how soft she is I must be going crazy this feels so right but I feel out of place. I am not use to having anyone make me feel like this and yet.

I am glad it's not with someone my family would dislike they most probably will put me in the nut house first and leave me there.

I wondered why she was important. But maybe she needs me and I need her?

I picked up my phone and called Rosalie. "Hey Edward how can I help you?"

"Please can you get all our friends that we trust downstairs? I want them to meet someone" I said smiling at Bella well on the phone.

"Sure I can do that"

I close my phone and look at Bella okay they will meet us at the conference room.

I tell Bella don't stress these are people I trust.

I reach out my hand to take hers in mine and walk out her door and to the elevator.

As we reach the conference level I can see Bella get more nervous and can feel her shake next to me.

I look at her and tell her not to worry I'll protect her if she feels threated.

I can see she wants to trust me but I'll show her people here are worth trusting and that nobody is after her.

I remember that this floor isn't just the conference room but also the weapons room and gym, computer lab.

As the elevator rings I look at Bella and tell her behind these doors are more than just conference rooms.

She looks at me like and asks what I am talking about.

I walk out and she follows behind me.

I jump into explaining so on this floor you will find the teach lab gym and then in case.

Here is our weapon room I explain as we walk past the doors.

* * *

I know my punctuation is not that good. But I am trying to do what I love thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bella Pov

As Edward was explaining what was in each room.

I saw some people practising there shooting and even knife throwing.

I thought I was the only one but seems like a lot of women didn't want to handle a gun so they chose something else that was deadly.

My mom doesn't even know that I did knife throwing she didn't even know that I was the one who killed him.

I couldn't stand him anymore I couldn't go through all the hurt well-being unwanted by him the way he looked at other women made me sick to my stomach.

After all I did for him after what I left behind for him.

Was this my life living with these people or was is my life distend to be on the run for the rest of my life.

How could I trust all that Edward what made him look up my background?

I am was glad he didn't know who I killed people just wouldn't understand why I had to do why I gave up freedom for this.

We walked into this big room the windows where tinted anyone would think that it was normal windows but when you taught to look at every detail then you would notice.

On the wall was a screen I presume that it was touch screen.

I walked in than finally I saw all the people 7 other people I started wanting to run get the hell out of here.

I didn't want people near me judging what I did.

Edward could feel what I wanted to do and held my hand he looked at me it was that said don't run everything will work out.

I took a breath and walked next to Edward.

"Hello everyone I called you all here because I would like you to meet someone" he said.

Everyone went silent and looked at me then Emmett remembered who I was.

"Hey you the chick from room 101 are you not?" he asked

"Yes, I am" I answered

"So are you a bad or good guy?" he asked

"Depends how you look at it" I said

"Why would you say that?" he asked

I didn't know what to do I wanted out to run and not look back could I trust them or would they put me in jail.

I looked around me and just panicked this wasn't right.

I needed to run this was too difficult then I thought.

I looked at the floor and said I can't answer you yet Emmett.

When I trust all of you better I can maybe explain.

I didn't kill because I wanted to I killed him because I couldn't take it"

Bella before you continue these people are Emmett as you have met Rosalie his girlfriend then next to her is Jasper then Alice after her is Ben and Angela.

These people you can trust they are my team and will help you with anything you need he said.

I sat down at the table like everyone finally did I could see that everyone was questioning me in their own way.

Emmett to answer your last question I killed a man because I couldn't take the pain anymore.

What pain did he cause? Interjected Edward.

I killed my husband I said as the words left my mouth everyone stared at me.

I took a breath just as Edward held my hand and smiled.

Why? I heard Rosalie ask from where she was sitting.

I killed him because he had hurt me more than once, I answered he has put me through so many hospital beds that could make anyone sick.

I looked at Edward as you saw in the file I am running away because his people believe that he was a good man.

They believe I killed an innocent man not even my mother knows.

I couldn't live like that you have to believe me I looked at everyone wondering what they would say but nobody said anything they took a breath.

So how do you know how to kill? Bella asked Jasper, I looked at all of them and told them that I took self-defence classes and knew the basics but that I am good and knife throwing.

All the guys just looked at me like I was crazy till Emmett said that he wished all the girls took the knife defence classes he burst out laughing.

So weapons do you deal with I asked.

Alice was the first she said that she knows how to do judo, next was Jasper who said he just a tech guy but knows how to put up a fight.

The next was Angela who said she does karate and then Ben said that his good with a gun and had a smile on his face I wondered why though.

Edward said he handles a gun and knows at least how to get out a situation.

Emmett said the same as Edward which was no surprise at all and Rosalie said that she knows how to kick ass.

Which made everyone laugh.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own any characters just the story line**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Edwards POV

As we walk out of the room, I can see her eyes are only focusing on the ground.

She looks like as if she is in another world. I wondered what her dead husband did to hurt this beautiful lady.

I don't know if I did the right thing letting her spill her secret. Did I push too far?

"I am sorry" I said in a soft voice, I can see she is shocked "I didn't mean to make you confess if you didn't want to."

"It's okay Edward; you didn't force me, you are the only person who has taken my side in this whole story."

"The people I have told, they don't believe that." she says, looking up at me.

"I came to New York to run away from those who didn't believe. I felt so hurt and that is why I didn't tell my mother she would have taken their side."

Her hazel brown eyes look at me as she finishes that sentence and all I could think about is how to help her.

"I will help you if that is what you want Bella, I will help you take on the people that think you are guilty I won't abandon you" I say.

As we reach the elevator, I can feel that something has changed but before I could ever let my feelings get away from me I would have to prove her innocence.

Like they say it has to get bad before it goes good.

I looked at the walls as we reached her floor. I said goodbye and that I would see her soon I smiled and she smiled back.

When I reached my room I took out my phone and called up Jenks to tell him about the evidence I needed.

If I was going to help her it would be the right way, I would make sure everything is checked out.

I then went for a shower. I climb out and then went to the kitchen, wondering what Bella was doing. I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend.

I would have to find out that by asking her even if I could trust my files.

I sat down at the table eating, going through everything that has happened so far.

I couldn't believe such a pretty girl could have killed but no one does look like one until its too late.

Will she trust me enough to save her will she let me be her hero?

I take my finished plate and put it into the sink and climb into bed thinking about her.

This morning I woke up and felt great.

I made breakfast and then went to shower. I didn't know if I am going to see her.

I dressed and went to the elevator. I climbed in and went to the office.

When I got in I saw that everyone was staring into a room I wondered what they were doing.

I looked inside to see Bella throwing knives at targets.

The way she threw the knives had me so turned on.

I knew that she could protect herself but now I wanted to be her protector.

Is it wrong to protect such an independent women?

This was going to be hard; she will fight me at every decision.

I would just have to show her that even though she is strong, she will need help.

She was the perfect match for me. I didn't want a lady who needed to be pampered all day long.

I watched all her movements and got an idea as everyone left to get back to work.

I walked up to her from behind, knowing that she could feel me.

I saw that if her body moved, nobody would notice. I did notice and closed the door.

I then walked up from behind, moving her hair from her neck.

I could see her flesh get goose bumps and smiled.

I could smell her perfume; it smelled good as I breathed her in.

* * *

Please let me know what you think

Thank you John for your help


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't own any of the characters. Only the storyline**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edwards Pov still**

"Edward" she said breathlessly "what are you doing?"

"I am just admiring you up close"

"Why?"

"For me to know, for you to find out why"

I watched as a smile played on her face. I thought of asking her on a date but I think it'll be too soon.

"So what are you doing in here? Watching me throw knifes?"

"I came to work and saw everyone looking at the room while you are throwing knifes. When everyone left I thought I could get alone time with you" I said

"Why are you giving me attention? Edward."

"Because I want you to trust me. I want to help you with the people who are after you."

She turned around and looked at me her eyes said everything that she couldn't. I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Bella? Is that okay with you?" I asked. I needed to know that she was comfortable and that I had not scared her away.

"Yes, Edward. I am fine. I just haven't had anyone who willingly wanted to help."

I walked up to her. "I know you haven't but I want to change that. I don't know why I want to but I feel like I should do it for you."

"Why? Edward"

I looked at her not knowing what to say. I didn't know what to tell her but if I didn't answer I would lose this moment.

"Because you're the one lady I actually find intriguing."

I saw her blush as I said this and slowly moved her hair behind her ear.

I knew I had to stop here. I didn't want to push her.

"May I watch you while you throw?"

"Sure" she answered

I watched how she threw the knife. It could turn any guy on but I wasn't going to tell her that.

I watched for a few minutes more and then left to get started on work.

I looked at my e-mails to see if there where anymore job hits to do.

Nothing caught my eye until I saw the last e-mail someone wanted a bounty hunter.

I opened the file and saw it was for Bella. I had to do something I couldn't let this happen to her.

I called up Rosalie and asked that everyone meet me in the board room.

When I left the office I walked in and saw everyone, even Bella.

I didn't want her to find out like this but it had to come out.

"Bella, there is a reason I called this meeting and it is about your safety."

"What is it Edward?"

"There is a bounty out for you someone wants to find you."

"This can't be real, right? This is a joke?" she asked

I shook my head. "No Bella, it's real. I received the e-mail and I don't know how many more assassins received the same email."

I watched her face as I gave her the news. This is not what I wanted to tell her, this is not how I wanted her life to go right now.

"Jasper, find out what you can about this bounty." I said.

"Emmett, I want to know how many more assassins know about this and I want the building to up security. I don't want new people moving in, or visitors."

"I don't need to say how important protecting Bella is?" I looked around the room.

"If this is a war we have to fight. I'll fight it while all of you are in the safe house."

"Edward, I am not going to sit in a safe house well you protect me" she said

"We all will join you" they said together.

None of them knew about my feelings for Bella. That I know.

I hope nobody questioned me on why I want to protect her. I just didn't want to explain right now.

I would tell Bella how I feel after she is safe.

"I want everyone in this room to keep focused and be on the lookout."

I opened my e-mail and didn't see a name attached to it. I wondered who it could be from I thought but nothing stood out.

I couldn't even see how many people received it.

I wondered if it was from Bella's past or someone new.

I first need all security to be put up. I needed everyone on board...

**Bella's POV**

I sat there watching Edward. I knew he wanted to protect me after the moment we had in the knife room. But that didn't mean I wanted any of his team and him hurt.

I knocked on his door as he sat by his laptop. I heard him say come in.

I walked in at took a seat on his white couch.

"Edward, I don't want to put you and your team in danger because of me. This is my fight not any of yours don't you see that?" I said.

"I know Bella, but I want to do this" he said.

"And what about your team? Do they want to fight for someone they don't know? Did you even ask them?"

"I know that they would stand behind me without even questioning me." he said as he looked at me.

"I know that but is it worth killing them for me? I don't want to lose, you don't you see that. You're the first person I can trust after what happened to me."

"I know Bella that is why I am doing this" he said

"I know." I looked at him. "Well, I think we need to come up with a plan so that we can stay one step ahead."

"I am going to the gun room" I told him.

"Okay, see you later" he said

I walked out the room and walked to the gun room, as I walked there I saw that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Ben and Angela in the room.

"What are you guys doing here" I asked.

Everyone turned around and looked at me.

"Well we all have to brush up on our skills" they said.

I looked at them I couldn't believe these people wanted to protect me.

"So why do you guys want to protect me. You don't know me very long". I asked.

"Well you are family now and we all have this feeling that you and Edward are made for each other."

"What are you guys talking about? There is nothing going on between us."

"We see it and it might not happen now, but it will someday when you're safe" said Emmett.

"Edward normally doesn't go all protective on a lady" said Rosalie and everyone nodded.

"We will see guys, let's just start training."

"So what should we work on?"

"I think we should first do combat" said Jasper "that way our bodies are in shape."

Everyone started taking on the punching bags.

It was the best way to get all the feelings out.

I watched everyone as I was punching the bag.

I saw Jasper walking up to me.

"What do you want Jasper" I said laughing.

"I want to give you tips how to be better, since you always use your knives" he said.

"Okay, show me"

After throwing a few punches, Jasper told me to stop.

"What you were doing there is wrong. Your balance is completely off. When you throw the punch your weight must be on your back foot - not on your front as when you are throwing knifes- twisting your hips. That's where all your power comes from."

"Like this" I asked. Hitting the punching squarely in the middle, watching it sway on the chains as I smile at him.

"Exactly like that" Jasper laughed and stood behind the bag, holding it. "Just remember to keep your wrist straight, otherwise you'll do more damage to yourself than the guy you are hitting."

We worked on some combinations; left jabs, right hooks and uppercuts. Ending with kneeing and elbowing the bag, as he taught me how to get the most amount of power out of it. Showing me where the body's soft spots are. After that I spent 20 minutes just hitting the bag, practising what I learned. Bobbing and weaving, staying on the balls of my feet. Dancing around the bag throwing fast, hard blows.

Breathing hard as I take the gloves off, Jasper put a bottle of water and a towel on the table.

"Just remember" he said "Be careful. Unlike punching bags people hit back, worked on what we learned and you'll be okay."

"Thank you Jasper" I said. Feeling confident and a lot better.

After the workout everyone hit the showers.

I couldn't believe that all these people wanted to help me.

I still wondered who put out the hit on me.

I can't believe anyone would want to kill me.

I knew that wasn't true. My husband's friends would want me died.

They all thought he was a great man. Little did they know I was the one giving them orders, if only they knew that my husband made me put out there orders I wonder what they would do.

Knowing that I was the one controlling them, I would laugh in their faces while they held a gun to me.

If only they knew how strong I was. That would surprise them.

"Bella, are you still alive in there?" the girls called.

"I am alive ladies, just got side tract", as I climb out the shower I put on my clothes. "Do you know where Edward would be?"

"Yes, in his office."

"Okay, I need to speak to him will catch up in a bit."

I walked out the gym to Edward. I had to tell him.

I didn't want him to think I lied.

I knocked on his office door. I heard him say to come in

I walked in and saw him at his desk.

"Edward, I need to tell you something. I don't want you to think I ever lied."

"What are you talking about" he said.

"I was the one who wrote the orders of every hit my husband wanted. His men don't know. They all just thought I was his toy, but I was in deeper than that."

I looked at Edward as I said this and he looked back at me.

"Bella, are you saying you were not just his wife?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

He stood up from his desk. I first thought he was mad.

"Bella you are dangerous" he said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling like that, Edward?"

"Because I think you're the most mind blowing lady anyone ever met."

I laughed. "Edward, you know that everyone thinks that something happening between us?"

He smiled. "Do they?" he asked.

"Yes, they do" I said taking a deep breath.

I felt him getting closer. My body knew it too.

"Bella, would you want something to happen between us?" he asked.

"Yes, but when all this is settled" I said.

I looked at him as he got closer.

"I agree with you" he said. I felt his hand on my cheek; I closed my eyes at the feeling of him.

* * *

Hope you like the chapter


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters only the story line

* * *

Chapter 6

Edward POV

I couldn't believe that I was touching Bella, as I did I could see her relax.

Is this what I wanted? Is this what I need in my life?

I knew people were starting to get a vibe from me.

I would wait until she is safe. I will protect her at all cost.

I looked out the window of my office and looking at the sky and how it looked.

I wonder if Bella liked picnics. I could take her out it doesn't have to be romantic.

I could still smell Bella in my office she smelled like she just climb out the shower.

I heard a knock on my door and turned around and saw Jasper.

"Yes, Jasper what do you want?" I said

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Bella can put up a fight she killed it in the gym. I even gave her pointers."

"Thank you Jasper. I don't think I could lose her after finding her, she is one amazing lady."

"Dude, you have the hots for her anyone can see it, she even knows that you do."

"You told her?"

"No, I didn't everyone just said they can see it.

That it will happen most probably when she is safe. Edward are you listening to me." Jasper said

"Hmm, what did you say?"

"We have to go, we have a meeting remember or were you to busy thinking about Bella?" Jasper said

"Jasper, mind your own business."

"I will when you pay attention to what you are doing" he said.

As we walked to the meeting," I need her safe Jaz."

"I know" he said.

We walked into the room and took our seats.

"So you all are wondering why I called this meeting and it's about the security of the building."

Jasper and I rolled our eyes like we were the ones that hiked up to the security and not them.

"I know all of you don't want to be here but you have to be here anyway."

We listened and when Jasper and I walked out, everyone was ready to throw something at Mr James.

"So are we still having boy's night?" asked Jasper.

"I believe so, I don't see anything happening if something comes up I'll let you know."

"No problem" he said.

I walked to my office not worrying about anything thing till I looked in the gym room.

I stopped dead watching her in her gym clothes that made her look sexy.

Something was pulling me to get closer. I watched how her body moved.

I knew those moves from anywhere, they were Jasper's and it made me jealous.

I closed the gym door behind me, locking it.

I walked closer to her. I needed too.

I walked up to her and smiled. I walked closer and closer.

I got a bit too close cause she turned around and nearly hit me.

"Whoa there tiger" I said while laughing.

"Oh sorry Edward didn't see you, I thought you were someone else."

"I see so" I could see her blushing. "I see Jasper has been teaching you."

"Edward are you jealous?" She asked

"No, I am not jealous" I said well trying to not make it sound like I really was.

"Edward, its okay if you are. I don't mind I know that we are taking things slow because both of us agree I should be safe first."

"I don't know why I am jealous Bella. I don't mind that he taught you."

"I am actually glad that he did, at least I know you will know how to save myself. Edward just so you know Jasper didn't touch me." she said with a laugh.

"Very funny Bella I know he wouldn't touch you like that. But may I?" I asked.

"Mmm, I am sweaty." she said.

"I don't mind actually" I said.

"Fine, okay you may" she said.

I walked closer and held her to me. Something made me want to give up the boy's night and cook her something.

"So Bella would you mind having dinner with me" I asked.

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yes I am sure, please will you?"

"Okay I will" she said

"Okay come to my room 92"

"Okay, will see you there"

I walked out the gym and fast walked to Japers office I saw him sitting by his desk.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in" he said.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something."

"You're not coming to boy's night are you?" he said.

"No, I am not I am making dinner for Bella" I said with a smile.

"Wow, dude you never really cook for anyone."

"I know but I found her in the gym room and I just had this feeling we should have dinner together."

"Okay" he said. "I'll tell Emmett and Ben that you can't make it but I hope you know you will have to make up for it."

"I know Jasper but this is important to me. She is important to me."

"No problem, dude."

I walked out of Jasper's office and walked to mine thinking about what to make for supper.

I was lost at what to make. I didn't know what would be the best thing to make this wasn't a date was it? I don't know any more. I put my head into my hands.

I think I am going to make ribs and chips and onion rings with cream spinach and for dessert blueberry cheesecake. I just hope she is not a vegetarian.

I got everything I needed from the grocer and went to my flat. I started with the ribs then the chips and the cheesecake was in the fridge already setting well. And then the onion rings and then the spinach.

I heard the doorbell ring and that's when the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering. Looking through the peephole, I saw her dressed in a coat and scarf. Her hair made up, and fully make-upped. Not that she needed it. She is a beautiful woman.

"Hey" I said. "So happy that you could make it" bumbling like a love struck teenager. Helping take her coat off and hanging it and the scarf on the hanger. My eyes taking in the dark blue dress that she wore underneath. The way the shoulder straps ran over her collarbone. Just so that it looks like it will slip off. Shaking my head to get back to reality. Turning the soft jazz on the media system a little softer.

"I hope you don't mind I made ribs, chips, onion rings and spinach and there is dessert."

"Oh, that sounds lovely Edward. Thank goodness I am not on a diet" she said with a giggle.

I showed her to the dining table. Taking out her chair and sliding her in. Handing her a napkin which she rested on her lap. Lighting the candles on the table and on the counter between the kitchen and dining area. Watching as the flames danced from the candles and the shadows on the walls. Taking then opened bottle of wine and asking her if she wanted me to pour for her.

"I would like some wine please." she said.

"Is red okay with you?" I asked

"Yes it fine with me, don't worry."

I looked at her and poured her some in a glass.

Getting the plates ready as I started to dish up, remembering that the silver cutlery needed to be taken out as well. Carrying the plates to our table, watching the way her eyes lit up as the light from the candles shone on them. Making her chocolate brown eyes seemingly sparkle.

"Bon appetite mademoiselle" I say with a smile as I put the plates down and we start eating. Hearing a small moan escape her lips.

"So my food is that good that it makes you moan?" I asked.

"Yes, it is the best I had Edward." she answers.

I was happy with myself that she was enjoying it. We made small talk as we were eating. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. Watching her lips as she talked, moaned at the enjoyment of my food, the way she pouted as she started to laugh. The candle light is showing the small dimple between her cheek and mouth. The softness of it making her flawless. That because in my eyes she was. My hand on the table. Her hand on mine.

After I took our plates into the kitchen and cleared up I brought out the blueberry cheesecake. This got me another few moans out her mouth which I was smiling about. After dessert I changed the music and took Bella to my couch holding her hand.

As we sat down. "Bella, do you think you could see us doing this again because I really want to if you do."

"Yes I do Edward. I like how we enjoy each other's company and I love our conversations"

I leaned closer to her touching her cheek and moved closer till our lips almost touched. I waited to see if she pulled away, she didn't so I kissed her slowly and as I did she started responding back.

I pulled away and she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoy and thank you to John for your help.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that its been a while had Exams

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's Pov**

As I walked back to my apartment I thought of the great evening I had with Edward.

I walked into my apartment and I felt warm and amazing as I put my stuff down. I had a feeling someone was in the room.

As I turned around I saw the person I thought I would never see again.

"Hello, Isabella"

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why you killed him, why?"

"Because he would've killed me or sell me. You think I wanted that. What about the way he hit me and treated me?"

"What are you talking about? That is nonsense"

"It's the truth"

"I never saw it so you must be lying"

"You think I would lie about your boss? What he did was wrong"

"I do not believe you, you are lying"

"You think so do you? How about you meet some of my friends and I'll show you I am not lying" I said to Flex.

"Fine you can".

I called Edward at the first ring he picked up.

"I see you have missed me" said Edward.

"Yes, I have but I need your help right now"

"What do you need?" he asked, turning serious.

"I need you to call a meeting in the conference room right now with everybody."

"Why? What's going on Bella?"

"I will explain when you see me." I looked at my old bodyguard

I walked to the lift while he followed me.

I walked into the room and saw all the people I had gotten to know in such a short time.

As I looked up, I saw Edward at the head of the table.

"Bella, what's going on and who is he?"

"This is my ex-bodyguard Flex, Flex this is the group that's helping me."

"Bella, I want to know why you would pretend" said Flex.

Edward looked at me like I was lying or something.

"Flex, you need to calm down or I will do to you what I did to my husband." I said.

He stared at me and calmed down." You wanted to know why I killed him." I said looking at Flex as he nodded. I walked to the computer and gave Jasper my USB-stick.

"Jasper, please open the video on the stick" He nodded and opened it. I looked at the group of people in front of me.

"Before the video plays please know that it will upset you all and I am sorry but it's the only way I can show Flex why."

I saw everyone nod, but was surprised when Edward walked up to me and held me. I felt so happy in that moment.

As the video played I could not watch as my husband hit me and hurt me. I even had the scars to prove that it wasn't fake.

Then I heard someone say stop and I looked up at Flex.

"I can't watch anymore" he said I nodded and the video stopped.

"Bella is this why you killed him?' he asked. I nodded.

"When?" he asked

"When everyone would be off duty and if I ever spoke out of turn" I said to Flex as I looked at the floor.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked.

"Because he would have caused more damage then what you saw."

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone, why did you kill him so late?"

"I only killed him because he went too far" I said

"Bella, what did he do the day you killed him" asked Edward.

I looked at him and swallowed. "I don't think I can show everyone Edward" I said.

He looked at me and asked everyone to leave except Flex.

"Bella?" he said.

I looked at him. "Show me please. I want to know if there is a chance for me to be with you. I want to know what he did" he said.

I nodded; I slowly took my top off, before I was even close I heard stop. I looked at Flex. "Why are you undressing? "he asked.

"You will see it all" I said.

As my top came off I showed them my scars crossing over my back where my butterfly tattoo was.

"Bella, what did he do?" I heard the pain in Flex's voice.

I looked at Edward and he nodded.

I redressed and told them that he had taken a knife and did it.

When I turned around Flex looked like he wanted to kill someone and Edward did not look happy either.

"You're telling me he did that just because you spoke out of turn? What maniac would do that? I mean it's not like you said it in front of people it was behind the closed door." Edward said.

"Yes, if I didn't open my mouth, I wouldn't have the scars" I said

"If he were a live I would kill him" said Flex.

"I couldn't let him get away with hurting me, so I took his life and I am not happy but it had to be done."

As I finished my sentence Edward came up to me and hugged me. I was happy in his arms nor would like being anywhere else. Flex looked at me then Edward. "I see something is going on between you too. Do your friends know?"

"Sort of" replied Edward. I just smiled as I looked at Flex.

"I have never seen you smile the way you are now, Bella" said Flex.

"I know, but he never made me so happy. He only used me." I said.

"I wish that he wasn't evil, but he was and he hurt more women as well. It wasn't just me and even when he had those other girls walking around with him, but I am worried." I said.

"What are you worried about, nobody could hurt you anymore?" He said.

* * *

Thank you for following


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I know I haven't posted in along time but now I am back and ready to post thank you to all my followers you have made me started writing again thank you so much

**Chapter 8**

**Bella Pov**

"Felix you forgetting James's father are you not? He would kill me; he would hunt me down like a dog. Have you forgotten what done to others?"

Felix looked at me as he realized what I had meant. He knew that James's father would never let go, not after his son's death and the only person who would know it was me.

I had forgotten that Edward was in the room but I didn't look into his green eyes.

"Bella, who is James's father?" asked Edward.

I looked up at him.

"The only man people in the mafia is scared of" I answered.

Edward looked at me and when I looked into his eyes he knew who I was talking about, I could see it in his face.

"Aro" he asked

I nodded my head knowing full well that this fight would come with a price and that meant people's death too. I had to up my training soon because who knew how long I had before this war got out of hand.

As I was thinking, there was a knock at the door. When I looked up I saw Jasper and nodded that everyone can come back in when everyone was standing inside. I saw Rosalie looking at me.

"Yes, Rosalie what's your question?" I asked

"Why is your shirt back to front, did you guys do something" Rosalie asked with a smirk

"No, I was showing them my scars my husband left" I said.

Rosalie looked shocked for a moment but didn't ask further.

"I want you to know why I asked Jasper to look up my medical records. I am sure they still in the system." I said to the room full of people that I had become close with.

But I still didn't want any of them to die for me not even Rosalie.

It had been two weeks since Felix arrived and I was training more and more, I didn't stop. I had to be prepared for what was to come. Aro would come looking for me to find out what had happened and to get rid of me. He never wanted me to marry his son, but he needed my father's help and with that came me as a wife to his son. I didn't want to marry James. I knew it wouldn't end well but I did it for my family.

As I was training I didn't hear Jasper come into the room when I felt someone behind me. I attacked poor Jasper he landed on the gym floor hard. I only realised it was Jasper when I looked down at the floor.

"I am so sorry Jasper. I didn't even know you were in the room." I said

"No, I am sorry. You looked like you were on another planet and I should have waited for you to finish." said Jasper.

"I was focused on what's going on, and how to help everyone from being killed from a man I am a little afraid of. Any news from your friends" I asked Jasper as he stilled laid on the floor recovering.

"Yes, it's someone close to James that called the hit but I am sure you know who would because I don't know James as well as you do.

I nodded my head. "He's so close that they share the same DNA with him." I answered.

I looked at Jasper as my words left my mouth and watched his reaction.

"You saying it's Aro?" he asked

I nodded my head. "Yes it's him" I said

When jasper sat up we were very close since I sat on the floor, but when I looked at the door I saw Edward. He was staring at me and Jasper he looked like he was going to say something about the position me and Jasper where in.

"Edward it's not what you think Bella attacked me when I interrupted her training she didn't see me" he said.

"I was sitting with him till he recovered and told him about Aro" I said

Edward nodded as he walked up to me "I am glad you not seeing Jasper, otherwise my heart would be hurt" he said

I smiled at him and said "we wouldn't want that now would we."

As I looked at him I knew something was happening, I could feel it too. I felt so much more then what I felt for James. I smiled at Edward as his hands went to my cheeks and saw him coming closer. He looked at me like asking for permission I silently answered him we started kissing and stopped when we heard the gym door close behind us. I looked at Edward and we kept kissing.

"I hope you were not jealous?" I asked

"Nope, I didn't know what I walked into that's all" said Edward

Edward looked at me and then asked so how did Jasper land on the floor. I burst out laughing.

"I was just thinking about Aro and took it out on the punching bag then I felt someone touch me and before I knew it Jasper was on the floor in front of me." I said

We walked back to my room and I went to take a shower when I heard Edwards phone go off. I finished up and got dressed and went to see what the call was about. When I turned the corner he didn't look happy.

"Edward what's wrong" I asked

He looked at me and I knew this wasn't good we left the room and went to security room all the time not saying anything. When we walked in only a few people and Jasper where in the room. I looked at him and knew something was going on.

"Jasper what's wrong" I asked.

"Bella he put the hit out on you. There are already a few people who took the hit and they coming this way to take you out." He said.

I got a chill up my spine and knew that my knife would come in handy. This would end if Aro is dead then I was free and then I knew what I had to do I had to find the weakness and strength of those coming after me.

"Jasper who are they." I said

Jasper started working on his pc and then said that Alec took the job just as Alec's picture showed on the screen. The next picture was Damon and then there was Victoria. I started laughing when I saw all of them everyone in the room looked at me as though I was crazy. I heard a voice clear and heard my name being called when I looked up I saw that it was Emmett.

"Yes, Emmett what's wrong" I asked

"Why are you laughing" He said

I looked at Felix, seeing him smirk I asked do you want to tell them he looked at me and said no with a grin. Okay should I tell them I said. He looked at me and nodded. Well the funny thing about those three is that Alec and Damon wanted me and well Victoria wanted James but he wanted me over her. I looked at Felix now your time to tell them. When everyone looked at him. He just laughed.

"They all were not happy that James wanted Bella so they tried in their own ways to end the relationship but failed to do it but those three have always tried and I think that is why Bella knows that they will be after her." He said

Emmett didn't still look happy with the answer and said they still dangerous. I looked at him and said no they not they don't think things through they will just attack. That is where we will get them because we will be prepared. So everyone became busy with training and I started training with my knives again.

I didn't tell many that I through knives the only ones that did know was my new family. I always wanted to make my dad proud and that's why I married James but all my father could care about was his money. I wonder what he will do after finding out I killed my husband. After training I went to my apartment climbed into the shower and washed away way the sweat. After that I put clothes on and went to climb in the bed. As I looked at the ceiling I thought about the three that where after me would they come together or each on their own we would have to see.

Thank you to everyone that is still following


End file.
